disney_junior_random_episodesfandomcom-20200214-history
Catboy and the Wolf Moon Prince
Catboy and the Wolf Moon Prince is the 45th episode of Season 18. Summary When magical wolves of the Enchanted Forest start to mysteriously disappear, the PJ Masks journeys into the Enchanted Forest to find out what happened to them. Meanwhile, Catboy meets the legendary wolf moon prince. Plot The episode begins in the Enchanted Forest where a silver wolf was running with a pack of magic wolves. But he wasn't just any silver, he was the legendary Wolf Moon Prince, in his wolf form! They were running in a race and the Wolf Moon Prince wins again! But when he turned to look over his shoulder, the Wolf Moon Prince saw that his wolf friends have disappeared and thinks that they might've gone back to the den to rest. The Wolf Moon Prince transforms in his human form and then hurries back to the den to meet his pack there. But he found nothing when he arrived and he starts to worry that something bad might've happened to his family. Then, he comes up with an idea. With every bit of his moon magic, the Wolf Moon Prince sends a magical help message through the moon's moonbeams. The next morning, Connor woke up from his bed and Lucky his pet black cat stretched while yawning. Connor picks up his glass of water to drink but when he looked into the glass' water, Connor saw something unusual in it; a crescent moon with a howling wolf floating on the water. Lucky notices and asks what the symbol might be. But Connor doesn't know when his iDisney phone rang and as he picks it up, he gets calls from Kwazii, Amaya, Greg, Captain Jake, and Sofia. He then discovers that they have found the same symbols in their rooms too! They must've appeared last night while they were sleeping, and Kwazii believes that it might be a message for help! Connor agrees and they should find out who sent the message and help him or her. That night, Connor, Amaya, Greg, and Captain Jake transformed into the PJ Mask forms and met their friends outside of the Fantasy Forest after riding in the Cat Car there. When they got out of Catboy's vehicle, Catboy, Owlette, Gekko, and Fish Boy followed Sofia and Kwazii (which his eyes glowing bright lights out of them) into the forest to find the person who needs their help. Suddenly, Kwazii's psychic vision kicks in as he senses that they might fall into some kind of net trap and soon, he stops his friends before they got close to. Fish Boy asks Kwazii what was wrong when Kwazii picks up a rock and throws it onto a leaf covered ground, with a net under them and as it felt the rock land, the trap sprung! Sofia thinks that the trap is probably why someone had called for their help; to stop any hunters from hunting magical creatures of the Enchanted Forest. And if they want to prevent any hunters from hunting any enchanting animals, the gang will have to act faster and find the person they need to help. Suddenly, Gaston and his men popped out of the bushes they were hiding in and prevented the Disney Junior Club friends from going any further in the Enchanted Forest! When armed with his magic sword, Kwazii demands Gaston what he was up to as Gaston slyly explains that he and his men are hunting for magic wolves. So that way, if they collect as many as they find, then they'll poach all of the wolves, use their magic, and then poach the wolves into fur coats or anything that's money promising which will make Gaston very rich! Angrily, Owlette exclaims to Gaston that he'll never hunt all the magic wolves to make money because poaching magical wolves was already banned from Disney Junior Island years ago, and all the wolves are marked endangered. But Gaston ignores Owlette as he and his men began to arm their poaching weapons and attack! But just as Gaston was about to, Kwazii quickly holds out his paws to form a protection shield dome over him and his friends. Then, he goes into action by battling Gaston and his men while looking over his shoulder to tell his friends to go while he distracts them as he uses his duplication power to make Kwazii clones to help him fight off all of Gaston's men! Catboy used his super cat speed to outrun some of Gaston's men. But when he was farther from them, Catboy tripped on a rock and fell on his stomach and the men were getting closer to him to begin their attack. They got closer but before they could attack Catboy, Catboy unleashes his Gentlehaven magic and fired it at the men! Then suddenly, a silvery white wolf appeared between Catboy and the men and defended the weakened PJ Masks from the horde as they ran away in fear from the growling wolf! When Catboy saw the wolf, he weakly tries to get up to his feet while thanking the wolf in a weak tone. But his eyelids slowly closed shut and then, Catboy passed out. The silver wolf quickly noticed and without thinking, he carefully carried the weak Catboy on his back and took him back to his family's den to nurse him back to health. Later, as he woke up to the smell of cooked meat and campfire smoke, Catboy woke up and rubbed the pain on the back of his head away only to find himself inside a den of a wolf pack. But he scanned the area to find that his friends aren't around as Catboy asked himself where he was. Just then, he hears a strange unfamiliar voice telling him that he was awake as Catboy turned to a teenage silver-haired boy wearing a blue leather biker's outfit, brown boots, a chunky belt, and around his neck was a black choker with a wolf paw-shaped amber stone dangling from it. With his head still aching, Catboy gets up on his shaky legs to ask the boy where he was. As the boy sipped fresh spring water from a handmade stone cup, he explains to Catboy that he is in his family's den. Catboy sends the teenager a confused look, questionly saying "your family's den?' while raising his eyebrow. With a soft sigh that almost sounded like a grunt, the boy repeats what Catboy said that the den they are in is his family's den, and sarcastically explains that his family is a pack of wolf when he noticed Catboy's confused look. Finally getting everything, Catboy apologizes to the teenage boy then notices the amber wolf paw stone dangling from his choker. He compliments the stone hoping that it might calm the teenager's snarky attitude, and just as Catboy hoped, the teenager thanks him as he lifts the amber stone to look at it in admiration but then, Catboy could see the sad look in his eyes. When Catboy asked the teenager what was wrong, he growls that nothing is bothering him but catboy was eager to figure out what was wrong. Sighing heavily again, the teenage boy gives up and tells Catboy that his wolf family have been captured by a group of men, which had Catboy gasping and whispering angrily that those men must be Gaston and his gang of hunters. The teenager overheard Catboy's whisper and asked if he knew Gaston as Catboy nods in response, saying that he's (Gaston) is trying to hunt magical wolves to make fur coats or anything that would make money for him and his men. Angered, the teenager gets up on his feet and then his brown eyes turned yellow with viper snake shaped pupils! Catboy asked if he was okay when the boy calmed down and apologized for his reaction. He then explains that his wolf side always kicks in whenever he gets angry, which reminded Catboy of losing control of his family's magic powers whenever he was angry, scared, or annoyed. Then, remembering the silver wolf that saved him from Gaston's men, Catboy asked the teenager if he was the one who protected him and he then responds "yes" as he then explains that his amber wolf stone is magical and allows him to transform in his wolf form whenever he wants, and with the stone on him, he can use moon magic to either attack intruders of the Enchanted Forest or send help messages. With a gasp of realization, Catboy surprisingly exclaims to the teenager that he was the one who sent those moon shaped symbols to him (Catboy) and his friends, and is in need of their help! The teenager nods and goes out to find Gaston and his men, and save his family. Catboy decides to come along just in case his friends might be captured along with the other wolves, but the boy insists to Catboy that he needs to rest while he goes out to find his enemies. But with a shaking head, Catboy assures to the boy that he is fine and wants to help his new friend free his family and his friends. Finally, the teenager decides that Catboy should come along as they both left the den. but before they could go, Catboy tells his new friend that he hadn't introduced himself yet. With a smile, the teenage boy introduces himself as the Wolf Moon Prince, but he can be called Wolfie for short. And Catboy replies back with a smile and tells the Wolf Moon Prince his name. Then after their introductions, the two new friends ran off onto the stony path to find Gaston and his men, and save their friends and family. Powers that Kwazii uses * Super Sight * Super Hearing * Psychic Vision * Duplication Power * Magical Animal Communication * Protection Power * Magic Cage * Magic Key * Guiding Light * Magic Sword Trivia * The Wolf Moon Prince resembles Sasha from Seikon No Qwaser and Wolfrun from Smile! Precure (Glitter Force), although they have much differences. ** Wolfrun has a wolf face while the Wolf Moon Prince has only a human face with wolf ears sticking out of his hair. ** Sasha and the Wolf Moon Prince have the same hair and same hair color, only the Wolf Moon Prince's hair is much messier than Sasha's. ** The Wolf Moon Prince's outfit is a little similar to Wolfrun's. Transcript Category:Season 18 Category:Episodes Category:Episodes focusing on Connor/Cat Boy Category:Episodes focusing on Amaya/Owlette Category:Episodes focusing on Greg/Gekko Category:Episodes focusing on Jake/Captain Jake Category:Episodes focusing on Izzy Category:Episodes focusing on Cubby Category:Episodes focusing on Skully Category:Episodes focusing on Sofia Category:Magic Category:Action Category:Adventure Category:Mystery Category:Friendship Category:Episodes featuring magical animals/creatures Category:Episodes focusing on Kwazii Cat Category:Episodes where Kwazii uses his powers Category:Episodes with villains Category:Episodes focusing on Gaston